Jenae
Jenae is a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and part of the 4th Division''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. She is also a low ranked member of the unknown organisation called The NetBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 14. Jenae is a minor character in the story Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea by Laqualassiel. Appearance Jenae has long dark hair and light eyes. She is very muscular and has Whitebeard's jolly roger tattooed on each shoulder. Jenae wears a tank top, hoop earrings with dangling stones, and a long headband that drapes over one shoulder''Photo'' - Jenae Sketch 1. Personality Jenae is a strong willed and free spirited woman, so much that it was a surprise when she considered settling down and retiring from piracy''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. She can be selfish, as she gave out confidential Net information to an outsider in order to get revenge for her murdered lover, despite the incident not involving The Net. Relationships Whitebeard Pirates Jenae is fiercely loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates. In the wake of Teach's betrayal, she aided her brother Ace in hunting Teach down. Thatch Thatch was Jenae's Division Commander and later, her lover. They were very close, and Jenae loved Thatch to the point she considered retiring and settling down, likely to start a family with him''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. The Net Jenae is a low-ranked informant for The Net. However, she was willing to risk exposing The Net to an outsider, suggesting that her loyalty to the organization takes second place to her loyalty to Thatch and the Whitebeard Pirates. Since Jenae is the daughter of a pirate, it is possible she is or was a ward of The Net. It is likely she is aware of the existence of other pirate children, if not their identities''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. Few people are aware that Jenae and 'Klaris' are the same person, as neither Noir''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15 or Buggy knew despite keeping up with the gossip around the wards' personal lives''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. Abilities and Powers Due to her height and muscular build, Jenae is likely incredibly strong''Photo'' - Jenae Sketch 1. She also has access to the resources of The Net, an extensive network of agents across Paradise that are able to provide reliable information. History At some point, Jenae joined The Net, becoming a low ranking member of the organisation. Jenae joined the Whitebeard Pirates and was placed under the command of Thatch in the 4th Division. They started a relationship and Jenae considered retiring and settling down. After Marshall D. Teach murdered Thatch, Jenae provided Second Division Commander Portgas D. Ace with contact information for a member of The Net, enabling Ace to get reliable information on Teach. Trivia * Jenae is currently the only known female Whitebeard Pirate. * Jenae is short for Jennifer, meaning 'white and smooth.' References Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirate Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters